It is What it is
by pepsiplunged
Summary: Sometimes the lemons life hands you do nothing but make sour lemonade. Love ends up becoming bitter, our faces longer and our lives grey. We all thrive for perfection, when we are all much better taking things as they are and sharpening them little by little to what we want. Isn't that much easier? MultiCouples and MultiCharacters.


**IT IS WHAT IT IS**

CHAPTER ONE

'_Hop off my imaginary testicles'_

AJ cringed at the sight of her best friend indulged in her eighth alcoholic drink. She was so tempted to steal it away from her, but she knew that an overly drunk Kaitlyn , would somehow end up giving AJ the biggest pinch of her life, and those left nasty bruises.

Exhaling to herself she looked around the full room of people, some were sitting by the booths the others were by the bar, more so on the dance floor. She decided to ignore those whom were shoving their tongues down each other's mouths and doing god knows what else in the corners. Her brown eyes took another look at her best friend, "Okay, Kait, that's enough." She pushed back the brunette, and she hadn't gotten much far.

"AJ." The brunette stumbled to one side and let out a painfully, drunk laugh, "You have to loosen up, I mean, those converse aren't going to be there for you, forever, you know?"

AJ rolled her eyes, "Okay, that made no sense, yet I know exactly what you're talking about. Can we just go back to our dorms and sleep? We have eight am classes tomorrow, and a hangover doesn't really work with an early schedule."

Kaitlyn gasped and covered her mouth, "April, you've been drinking?"

"No, Kaitlyn. I've been sitting here trying my best to not sock you in the mouth. You're making a fool out of yourself, let's go."

There was no point in continuing the conversation, it was best to wait until either Kaitlyn calmed down and was able to walk back on her own, or wait until the alcohol was too much too handle, making her end up on the floor. Gathering her smaller jacket in her arms, the brunette sat herself down on one of the stools. Her temple rested against her closed fist as she watched Kaitlyn laugh, and talk to thin air.

This was the daily routine since the two entered the so called "mature world" of college. Kaitlyn would break in a fit of stress and drag AJ down to the nearest bar, drink herself stupid and then come back to their dorm to bitch about how stupid professors were, and how she wasn't learning a thing in school and how unimportant it all was. Yeah, those comments were most likely regretted in the morning.

"Hey ladies." A voice spoke from behind AJ, making her skin crawl. His breath reeked of alcohol and his proximity was too close for her liking, "Are you guys enjoying yourself?"

AJ swallowed down the lump of vomit in her throat and turned around, "Hi, there. You're obviously here for one thing, bud and I suggest you hop off or you're looking for a massive headache in the morning." She tilted her head, her thin lips curving up into a sinister smile, almost.

He put his hands up in defense, "Hey, easy. You may like it rough, but that's just not my thing." He shook his head, "I'm Johnny, Johnny Curtis." He stuck out his hand, but his eyes were on no other but Kaitlyn.

AJ looked down at his hands and made a face, "I'd shake that, but even drunk I'd know you really didn't wash those after you used the bathroom."

"You're one little feisty girl, aren't you? Don't worry, I wasn't here for you anyways." He rolled his eyes and walked past her, "Is she with you?" he looked back at her much smaller frame.

"Yes, she is. But she's not up for grabs, handsome. She's mine." She crossed her thin arms, last thing she needed was Kaitlyn anywhere with a guy like him.

"You heard her.. toots." Kaitlyn giggled from her own little corner, "Hop off my imaginary testicles." Her lips parted and she emitted a laugh.

Johnny leaned over and whispered something in her ear, and with a blink of an eye Johnny was no longer standing and Kaitlyn stood over him with her hand crunched up in a fist.

"Shit." She muttered.

"You idiotic, jerk." She glared at AJ as Johnny got himself back up on his feet, "AJ, let's go."

AJ wanted to thank this Johnny guy, but she figured that she'd never hear the end of it if she did. With Kaitlyn's current mood, she was safer not doing anything but obeying her.

"I like it tough, sweetie. That's alright, we'll meet somewhere, and you won't escape me." His hand touched his lips and he winked towards the two before making his way out.

"Are you okay, what did he say?" AJ held back the laughter she so desperately needed to let out.

"Guys like that piss me off." She rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket, "Ow.." she hissed as the two began walking, "He said something about… my boobs. Yeah. But in the most innocent way, like pedophiles do. Creep."

AJ covered her face when the first giggled echoed as the two approached the cold outdoors, "Oh my gosh, Kaitlyn." The giggling soon turned into endless laughter, "See? This is why you don't binge drink. Your mother would be so disappointed- but hey, first compliment of many."

"Shut up, AJ. I'm not in the mood." She muttered, her thicker arms slid themselves in her leathery sleeves, "Drive." She demanded, throwing the sparkly keys towards her.

"You know," she giggled as the car's lights flashed on and off when she opened the car, "I should start putting a fee to nights like these. Babysitting you is guarantee for early white hairs, and I do not plan to look like my grandmother when I'm not even 20 years of age."

Kaitlyn slid in the passenger side and kicked her head back, "Just shush and drive, please? No music. My head feels like it's floating in a pool of acid and my eyes are ready to explode out of my sockets."

"Oh, I don't blame you. Those hangovers really get that good kick out of you, huh?" AJ turned the key and let the engine roar, "Don't worry, you'll take a nice cozy shower, get in your kitty pajamas and get into bed after taking some heavy duty pain killers and jugged down half a 2 litre water bottle, understand?"

"My mother wouldn't even go this far- oh wait, I wouldn't have made it to her compassionate side. She would've chopped my head off and thrown it to the chickens." Her eyes shut and her words became slurred.

"Just sleep, Kaitlyn."

* * *

Kicking off her boots, the blonde carefully plopped herself on the couch. It had been a long day of school, mixed in with long hours at work with cranky customers. Her blonde hair was falling almost halfway down her back from her messy bun, her face was paler than snow and her eyes shut every two seconds.

That was pretty much a bad day for Tiffany. She'd work her butt off all day, gotten home pretty late and just felt like crawling up on the couch and sleep. She had no life, and rightfully so. She was carrying an innocent baby whom she needed to afford. Her parents were far too disappointed with her behaviour to land a helping hand, so all that she did was revolved around it.

Bringing her head up from the couch, her hazel eyes blinked slowly as her vision became blurry, she was hungry, but she didn't have the determination to make herself something to eat, nor did she have the patience to drive down to get herself some food. "This is so pathetic." She muttered. Getting up on her feet she was overwhelmed by the weight that pulled her back down.

She was five months far in her pregnancy and she was a single mother who lived by herself. She had left the dorm life when she began to show her motherly curves, and dropped out of school. She had great friends back at school who she missed dearly, but because she wasn't confident about herself, she didn't put In the effort for communication.

But tonight she had to.

Grabbing her phone, she already had in mind who to text. Her thin fingers scrolled through the bright screen until she found the name, **Ashley. **

Once she clicked on the right contact, she began typing, '_Hey girl! How are you? Listen, cravings are kicking up tonight, how about we take it back with some Chinese and movies? Yes, you can bring your beer.'_

Her eyes blinked at the screen awaiting the response, after a few minutes the screen slid up another message it was her reply:

_'Hey girl! Glad you texted, I've missed ya! C you in a few, ok? I may just go overboard on the alcohol. Bad night. Xo'_

Tiffany frowned, usually a "bad night" on Ashley's vocabulary was a fight with Adam, her three-year-long-soon-to-be-lover-for-life. She got up and strutted to her bedroom en route to her closet where she'd find her coziest hoodies and sweats to match. Once she was able to get changed, she pulled her hair back up on a messy bun, this time securing it with bobby pins to prevent another hobo look.

Her phone buzzed again, picking it up she saw it was Ashley again:

_'I'll call up. Bitch's best friend works at the Chinese restaurant nearby, will get us a discount.' _

Tiffany smiled and set her phone back down. Her little apartment was small, but it was perfect for her and her growing little bump. The whole place reeked of candles with Fall season scents. If there was anything she loved the most was the Fall season and all that came with it. She had even gone as far as picking up two pumpkins to carve out herself and set them outside with two little lights inside of each. There was a living room, kitchen and all that was needed in a house. It was cozy and rather modern, that at least she hadn't missed out on- all thanks to her good friend Maria who really never forgot to give her a helping hand when it came to any style.

It didn't take long for Ashley to get to her place. The two engaged in soft conversation, mostly about the baby, school and work. All water cooler talk. But Ashley was definitely off, she'd brought a 6 pack with her but she hadn't touched it. She hadn't made a single comment about Adam as of yet. Tiffany arched an eyebrow, curiosity eating away at her inner self, "Ash, can I ask you something?"

Ashley paused what she was saying and looked at her, her blue eyes sad and run down as if she'd been crying for some days and this was like her hangover, "Of course, what's up?"

"Are you and Adam okay?" Ashley immediately froze, and her expressions hardened.

"Tiff-"

"No, Ash.. I'm worried, you don't look like yourself." She frowned.

"I don't think it's a wise movement to surround that baby with my shitty love life stories." Ashley sighed, her fingers dancing with one another, "Adam and I.. kind of broke up."

Tiffany rolled her eyes. These two, though they were adorable together, they had quite the large record to beat with their "break ups". "Ash, again?"

"No, Tiffany. This time was for good." Ashley looked down at her feet and Tiffany swallowed her tongue, she should really stop making assumptions.

"Would it be okay for me to ask?" Tiffany reached over taking her friend's hand in hers, it was cold and clammy. Ashley would only get anxious when things like this happened, it was as if that hard shell she always carried had dissolved into nothing and she was naked.

"I caught him cheating on me." She frowned.

Tiffany's jaw dropped, "What do you mean?"

"Caught him, on our bed, fucking Amy's brains out." She rolled her eyes as if even mentioning it or thinking of it was bothersome, and she didn't doubt her.

"Ash- I'm so sorry.." Tiffany frowned, biting her tongue hard, maybe this time she'd stop making such stupid comments tonight.

"No, it's fine. You know what? I should've seen it coming a long time ago." The blonde shrugged, brushing back her blonde locks, tipped with blue dye.

"Listen, if you ever nee-"

"Thanks, Tiff." Ashley smiled kindly, as if it was her nice way of saying _, 'shut up, Tiffany.' . _

Tiffany's doorbell echoed down the empty hall and she mentally thanked whomever was outside of her house. She had had enough stupidity on her part, for the night. "I'll get it." She got up and made her way to the white door, unlocking it a few times she opened it.

Her eyes fell still, he was tall, really tall with really blonde hair and striking green eyes, "Umm, hello?" he chuckled.

"Oh, sorry…" she finally looked down at the two bags he had in hand, "Oh, right! Food, umm how much?"

"Ashley cursed me to hell if I made you pay, so I just came to deliver." He shrugged, his eyes carefully scanned her and froze right on her lump.

Tiffany frowned and took the bags, "Thanks. You have a good night." The door shut right before he could mutter a word.

"Did Christian ask you for m- Woah, what's with the face?" Ashley frowned, "Did he say anything to you- I'm going to kick his Canadian ass."

"No.. He just.. Looked at me funny." Tiffany handed Ashley the bag, disinterest surrounded her.

"Tiff, it's not every day a beautiful girl opens the door-"

"No, he looked at," her eyes dropped down to her baby lump, "I guess it is weird for people." Shaking her head, she wished Ashley a goodnight, and made her way back to her room. It made her wonder sometimes if she could ever find anyone , any guy that would accept her with a baby. Would any guy act like she was still a young girl, though she had a child? Where were the mature guys, where was that **one **guy for her. Shutting her eyes, finally, Tiffany succumbed to the doors of a deep slumber.

* * *

**AN: **_So here's a little taste of few storylines, there are so many to come! Sorry for taking so long to update and write, but school can be such a time filler! Remember to review, I love hearing your feedback. _


End file.
